


Risk Taker

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Jeff Hardy One Shots [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Risk Taker

Watching Jeff in the ring you could handle, you knew he was relatively safe. Watching Jeff on his trial bike, jumping over the obstacles he’d made himself in the backyard, well that was a whole other ball game.

“Jeff, do I really have to watch you do this?” you pouted. “You know I always freak out when you do this stuff.”

“I don’t know why you worry so much. You know I’m always fine.”

You raised your eyebrow at him, remembering all the times he’s fallen off and cut himself, or broken a bone.

“Fine,” you sighed. “Do it, but I’m not watching. Just remember if you die, I’m going to kill you.”

Jeff chuckled and kissed the top of your head.

“Deal,” he grinned.

You turned away and started walking back towards the house as you heard him start up his bike.


End file.
